Dynamite Bros' Circus: The Legend of Ell
Dynamite Brothers Circus: The Legend of Ell Is an Action-Adventure beat'em up game by In-Verse, this time it represent the embodiment of the Protagonists being Villains. It is confirmed that the game is a Playstation Exclusive, and is the first of the three confirmed games of the collaboration, the others being an exclusive for Xbox Consoles, and one for Nintendo Consoles, named "The Trinity Saga". Gameplay The gameplay is simple, the player must defeat many enemies in each level possible, when reaching the necessary quantity of defeated enemies possible, it will reach to the boss battles to each stage, there are three main playable characters. Also the areas are in open world and free, meaning that there will be some secret treasures or hidden stages incoming. Story The story is set in the Blues' City in the year 20XX, is about two guys who were fired from their old job for being too "nice" and too attractive by their standards, however, they accomplished a better job, founding a Circus, they gained fame, enough to gaining the attention of the Emperor Fatima Anarchy Blade, of the Blade Empire. Now recruited by her to eliminate the Engels, Alain Keaton and Odin Lowell alongside their circus will cause chaos in the Blues' City for the Emperor's amusement and the people's enslavement. The game is basically a parody of the usual human "thinking", "dreams" and "ideals", and each character has an animal motif. Characters Main Characters - The Trinity Alain Keaton Age: 23 years old Born: February 14 (Valentine's day) Height: 175 cm (5' 9") Weight: 60 kg (132 lbs) Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Azure Voice Actor: Robbie Daymond (EN), Hiroshi Kamiya (JP) He's one of the circus' founders, an easygoing, friendly and athletic man. Not to mention a Juggler, who's his main role. He will use his juggling clubs, juggling balls and juggling rings to attack his opponents. He has a sadistic side and sometimes introduces himself with a rose to women. Odin Lowell II (Second Odin Lowell) Age: 35 years old Born: May 5 (Cinco de Mayo) Height: 185 cm (6' 1") Weight: 79 kg (174 lbs) Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Crimson (One patched since he lost one eye) Voice Actor: Keith Silverstein (EN), Hiroaki Hirata (JP) He's one of the circus founders, also the ringmaster or Master of Ceremonies, sometimes a sideshow actor/Flying rope actor. He's dark and brooding, often making his nice personality a mere act unlike his bash brother Alain. He uses his sideshow tricks to attack his opponents. Also he has a funny side. ''Emperor'' Fatima Anarchy Blade Age: 18 years old Born: April 1 (April's Fools) Height: 147 cm (4' 10") Weight: 35 kg (77 lbs) Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Amber Voice Actress: Cindy Robinson (EN), Kanako Kondō (JP) She's the Emperor of the Blade Empire, Fatima is a young woman who likes to have fun, is followed by two companions called Cheshire and Cait sith. She's happy but ruthless, elitist and pansexual by nature, and also trigger-happy and very cruel, who hates Engels just for hating them, and homework too. The Dynamite Bros. Circus Glenn Blue Strife Age: 20 years old Born: November 1 (All Saints day) Height: 174 cm (5' 8,5") Weight: 58 kg (128 lbs) Hair Color: Blue Eye Color: Green Voice Actors: Yuri Lowenthal (EN), Tatsuhisa Suzuki (JP) One of the Circus' Flying Trapezes, dresses entire in blue and doesn't care about others sans his own companions, he's cold and aloof, however, he gives some positive counseling and advice to other people. He looks a little effeminate for a guy and can be a little dominating. Coral Violet Strife Age: 20 years old Born: November 2 (All Souls day) Height: 164 cm (5' 4.5") Weight: 49 kg (108 lbs) Hair Color: Pink Eye Color: Violet Voice Actress: Cassandra Lee Morris (EN), Yōko Honda (JP) One of the Circus' Flying Trapezes, dresses entire in pink and loves the pink color in general, she's very childish for her age and often has a smile, and her sarcasms are sometimes offensive in tone. Like all the circus members, she's not modest as everyone thinks. Bobby 'Bub the Clown' Simmons Age: 41 years old Born: August 15 (Assumption of Mary Day) Height: 190 cm (6' 2,6") Weight: 93 kg (205 lbs) Hair Color: Multi-color Eye Color: Black Voice Actors: Jeese Merlin (EN), Wataru Takagi (JP) The Circus' Clown, a dangerous former drugs dealer and reformed man, he's really serious and smokes and drinks a lot after any shows, he despite his friendly persona in the circus, hates kids for being so annoying, however, the only 'kid' that he fears is Fatima. Angelique van Stoker Age: 33 years old Born: May 11 (Her birth year Mother's day) Height: 169 cm (5' 6,5") Weight: 54.5 kg (120 lbs) Hair Color: White Eye Color: Orange Voice Actress: Tara Platt (EN), Mie Sonozaki (JP) The Circus' Knife throwing lady, considers the work as magical and curiously cool, she also loves Odin, but doesn't want to confess him to not interfere on his job, however, she's fangirling with Odin for his darkness, she's also interested in Fate, Fatima's Trinity Soul. Leo 'Lionhead' Foley Age: 29 years old Born: October 13 (Columbus' Day and Native Americans' Day) Height: 179 cm (5' 10,5") Weight: 64 kg (141 lbs) Hair Color: Red/Dark Red. Eye Color: Purple Voice Actor: Kyle Hebert (EN), Daisuke Hirakawa (JP) The Circus' Fire Eater, a passionate, hotblooded and nice individual who likes to goof out around his pals, he however hates the Kaiser Alexis and wants to kill the man, without knowing at the last minute that the old man is already dead and now a girl took the charge. Blade Empire ''Empress'' Saint Anne Blade Age: 19 years old Born: January 1 (New Years' Eve) Height: 152 cm (5' 0") Weight: 40 kg (88 lbs) Hair Color: Burgundy Eye Color: Brown Voice Actress: Eden Riegel (EN), Yuki Matsuoka (JP) Fatima's older sister and current Empress of the Blade Empire, she's confirmed to being a bisexual, treats men and women in similar conditions, but has a problem of being too shy, despite being older, she was demoted to Empress for the same reason. Walter King Age: 25 years old Born: May 1 (Labor Day) Height: 181 cm (5' 11,2") Weight: 75 kg (165 lbs) Hair Color: Black Eye Color: White iris Voice Actors: Liam O'Brien (EN), Daisuke Egawa (JP) Walter is Fatima's personal Knight and Butler, while he has a death streak against the enemies of the Blade Empire, he always has a gentlemanly and reserved demeanor when he's not an assassin, he's really devoted to both Fatima and despite her lusty demeanor to an extension, Anne. He's the servant of Burlesque under 'Mask-O-Rama'. ''Empress'' Erica Blade Age: 33 years old (At her death) Born: December 25 (Christmas) Height: 166 cm (5' 5,3") Weight: 51 kg (112 lbs) Hair Color: White Eye Color: Amber She was the Princess/Empress of the Blade Empire at the head of the Kaiser, her father and the girls' grandfather, Alexis, she had been fell in love with a man named Chad, however, since royals didn't allow the marriage until she had Chad's child, she died 16 years later. Others Chad Almer Anarchy Age: 38 years old (Possible Current Age), 35 (At his "Death") Born: December 24 (Christmas' Eve) Height: 177 cm (5' 9,7") Weight: 68 kg (150 lbs) Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Chad was the secret lover of Erica Blade, the former Princess of the Blade Empire, he wasn't allowed in the empire due to being a lower class man, but she loved him, they had two daughters, but he was accepted in the last minute in were Erica died of overwork, much to his dismay, he "died". ''Mysterious dude'' a.k.a. Ell Burlesque Age: 21 years old (Apparently) Born: Unknown Height: 168 cm (5' 6") Weight: Between 55.5 kg (122 lbs) and 2520 kg (5555 lbs) Hair Color: Black with White stripes (Assumed) Eye Color: Red and Green (Assumed) Voice Actor: Roger Craig Smith (EN), Satoshi Hino (JP) Nobody knows exactly who he is, but it is said that he's the financial supporter of the Circus, he has not a stable physical appearance, and many of the staff fear "him". Vinka Belenus Age: Looks 17, biologically between 3 and 7 years old. Android Born: November 15 (OMS's Day without Alcohol) Height: 172 cm (5' 7,6") Weight: "Nut saying" Hair Color: Green Eye Color: Blue Voice Actor: Michelle Ruff (EN), Junko Takeuchi (JP) Vinka is the game's instructor, storyteller and the owner of the "PartyTime!", a rare kind of bar, is a boy, but has girly tendencies such as painting his nails, and dressing in pink clothes. And luckily never "matures" his voice due to being born prematurely. Music *'Opening and Main theme: '''Dream a Dream ''by Captain Jack. Trivia *While the setting is on the present, some artifacts and stereotypes are from the 80's, such as cellphones of the size of a car battery, some of the characters using shoulder pads, leg warmers, big hairdos, etc. *The English VA cast is a little different in the promotional OVAs of the game. While the other versions have the majority reprises its roles. *Despite being Villains, some of the circus members are sympathetic, nor malicious. But still has the message of: Evil vs. Evil. And the circus has a menacing, typical terror type. *While there's three main playable characters/paths, there are situations that another character is playable, for example, Walter is playable in an Area when Fatima is captured, Coral is playable in an Area when Alain is in other location, etc. *Glenn is the only one who sings his image song in-Universe, during his boss fight alongside Coral in Fatima's story when playing as Anne. *Glenn talks polite in all versions, while "Ell Burlesque" talks polite in the English version, and despite being a Kaiser, Fatima talks the less polite and more rude possible, even saying dirty and rude jokes. *Unlike the Game, Ell Burlesque's appearance is not shown in the promotional OVA until the ending, when remembering Erica and Chad, Vinka appears in the intro and before the ending, unlike in the game were his presence is almost equal as the others. Category:Video Games Category:Video game parodies Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Action-Adventure Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Satiric video games Category:Games